This invention relates generally to centrifugal clutches, and more particularly it relates to a centrifugal frictional clutch of the type which is actuated by a swing lever acting as a centrifugal weight rotatable about an axle arranged on the housing of the clutch, the lever cooperating with a spring acting against the direction of the centrifugal force, and supporting for rotation a coupling jaw which is normally pressed against a frictional ring surface on a rotatable clutch disk and disengaged from the latter when the force of the spring is overcome by the centrifugal force.
In conventional centrifugal clutches of this type the centrifugal weight lever, the frictional surfaces and the coupling jaw are arranged outside the clutch disk and, consequently, an excessively spacious structure of the clutch results.